


I, you, he, together

by freezerjerky



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Lounge Singer AU, M/M, Marijuana, Polyamory, Recreational Drug Use, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans Newton Geiszler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 14:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17582624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freezerjerky/pseuds/freezerjerky
Summary: “Did he at least stay for my full set?” Tendo asks and squeezes Newt’s leg.“Snuck out during the last song.”Tendo looks amused, not disappointed. They’re at this club at least once a week as is, and it’s not like Tendo’s song choice varies too drastically. True, it was the siren call that led them to where they are today, but now they have it all the time- making pancakes in the morning, singing in the shower, as he rides in the car. The singing doesn’t end and Newt feels the weight of that blessing every day of his life. Often, he sings along.or Newt and Hermann stay after a very lovely performance





	I, you, he, together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CancerConstellation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CancerConstellation/gifts).



> This is for the incomparable Wen who wanted some established relationship newmannendo. 
> 
> Lounge singer Tendo is our shared AU where...Tendo is a lounge singer and Newt and Hermann are his boyfriends. Done and done.
> 
> Title from "I U She" by Peaches. Also if there's ever a song about polyamory that isn't about kinky sex or cheating...let me know

“Where’s the other one?” Tendo says as he slides into the booth beside Newt, not even subtly slipping his hand onto Newt’s upper thigh.

“Smoke break,” Newt answers. He’s tracing his finger along the condensation of Hermann’s now empty glass. Gin and tonic, heavy on the gin. Newt doesn’t drink.

“Smoke break or-” Tendo pauses, presses his thumb and forefinger together and brings them to his lips. “Smoke break?”

Newt laughs. “Just his musty old cigarettes. You know Hermann’s not capable of breaking rules.”

“Did he at least stay for my full set?” Tendo asks and squeezes Newt’s leg.

“Snuck out during the last song.”

Tendo looks amused, not disappointed. They’re at this club at least once a week as is, and it’s not like Tendo’s song choice varies too drastically. True, it was the siren call that led them to where they are today, but now they have it all the time- making pancakes in the morning, singing in the shower, as he rides in the car. The singing doesn’t end and Newt feels the weight of that blessing every day of his life. Often, he sings along.

Leaning over, he presses a chaste kiss to Tendo’s mouth. Things have changed since his first night at the club, when he’d gone alone and become enamored by the handsome singer on the stage, knew he needed to know more about this enigmatic man and then gotten to know him perhaps a bit too well for a first night. Tendo smiles against his mouth, presses a bit harder into the kiss as he slides his hand up Newt’s thigh further.

“You both staying for the second set?” Tendo asks. Sometimes they do leave early, unfortunately the lives of academia and entertainment don’t overlap so easily. 

“Mhm.” Newt kisses his chin, a bit too distracted by that prospect. 

“I’ve got some of the, uh, stuff for the other kind of smoking, thought we could hot box the dressing room.”

The dressing room in question is barely more than a closet but they make do. The first night with all three of them, they’d shoved inside and shared drinks and then intimacy and Newt remembers all too acutely well the feeling of being starry eyed pressed between two brilliant man. Tendo, the star he never expected and Hermann, the man he’d loved from afar from too long. 

They’re in the middle of a kiss when Hermann returns, clearing his throat. Newt’s not sure of Tendo’s expression, but he has a suspicion Hermann’s being given two sheepish but teasing looks in that moment. Tendo slides out of his place and presses a kiss to Hermann’s cheek before letting him sit back down. Newt rests his hand on Hermann’s knee and gives a goodbye wave to Tendo as he walks back towards the stage.

“You reek of cigarettes,” Newt teases, rubbing his cheek on Hermann’s shoulder.

“Apologies, perhaps the scent would not be as strong if you didn’t rub yourself all over me, Newton.”

Newt doesn’t seem to listen and continues his amorous attentions. “Tendo was very disappointed that you left before the final song.”

“He was no such thing. He sang that one about the train, he always ends his first set on that one and you make bedroom eyes at him because you like the way he hits those notes.”

“Jealous?” 

“Oh yes. Immensely, because I doubt every day the affection either of you have for me with the way you drag your hands all over me.”

Hermann is not naturally prone to public displays of affection or what Newt would refer to as handsy. He has, however, happened to chance upon two partners who are both of those things, and not content with just laying their hands all over each other. They’re equal opportunists and want to make sure Hermann is never in doubt of the depth of their love and regard for him as a partner. He’s never said as much, but Newt suspects that he secretly relishes in all of the attention.

The second set is always when, regardless of how good it is, guests start to trickle out. The lights become dimmer and the only people remaining are the people who appreciate a good show truly or people too wrapped up in each other to notice that it’s getting late. When it comes to watching Tendo perform, Newt and Hermann are always both of these simultaneously. 

Eventually Tendo dismisses the pianist and sits down himself, playing a few slower songs. Newt always finds himself blushing in these moments, remembering some more amorous actions involving that very piano after hours. If Hermann has similar thoughts, he never voices them, as he leans forward in rapt attention. Despite cutting out during the first set for a smoke, he does really like these performances, he just knows when to time his breaks so he’ll encounter the least amount of people.

They stay back, even after the show, as Tendo smiles up at customers from his piano and accepts their tips. Places like this are rare in this all too modern world, but he always seems to get appreciative feedback. Even if it’s a dying art, Tendo makes it seem cheerful and fresh and new. Newt and Hermann share a look when the last customer has cleared out and rise to join Tendo by the small stage. (It can’t even be properly called a stage, it’s less than a foot off the ground, but when Tendo’s singing he commands it like he’s playing to a packed crowd. In fact, he should be playing to a packed crowd.)

Newt pulls Tendo in for a hug, as he usually does, and congratulations him on his performance while Hermann stands by with both of his hands resting on his cane. He looks far too pleased with himself for a man who didn’t actually do anything but watch someone sing all night.

“Can we go hot box the dressing room now?” Newt asks, not mincing any words. The club closes at eleven, but Tendo has keys and regularly stays after everyone else has left. Even if they’re still around, they usually turn a blind eye as long as they can’t see or hear anything.

“Not if it’s your weed,” Hermann interjects.

“It’s mine,” Tendo says, clearly the hero of the hour. Apparently Newt’s choice in weed doesn’t normally live up to Hermann’s exacting standards, but Tendo always gets it remarkably right.

They crowd into the small room and Newt busies himself with poking through things he shouldn’t while Hermann rolls the joints. Hermann always insists on doing this, he says Newt has a sloppy technique and won’t quite say why Tendo can’t but still insists. They smoke two between the three of them, because Newt has asthma and really shouldn’t and Tendo’s very particular about his lungs. Hermann just shrugs it off, because his lungs are already shit from the cigarettes.

“They’re closing down the club at the end of the year,” Tendo remarks after his first drag and leans against the small desk.

“When did you find out?” Hermann asks from where he’s seated, passing his joint over to Newt. It’s messy, the way they coordinate this, and both will be passed around between all three of them.

“Before I went on tonight. Kinda knew it, it’s kinda time but…” He sighs. “Sort of staring at the unknown.”

“We’ve gotta fuck against the piano at least one more time,” Newt observes, because he knows what his priorities are, and he also knows how to keep the mood light. He wonders if now’s a good time to ask to sit in Hermann’s lap.

“Yeah, Newt. We’ll do that.” Tendo offers him a smile that’s a bit too sad for a man with two attractive men and marijuana immediately before him.

“What Newton means to say,” Hermann interjects. “Is that we’re here for you, no matter what’s next. I think I speak for both of us when I say that we’d hate if you stopped singing altogether, but if you wish to pursue something else, we’ll be equally supportive.”

That was not what Newt had meant, in fact, but it seems thoughtful enough and Newt nods along, shifting over to wrap an arm around Tendo’s shoulder.

“I’ve been thinking about going back to school, maybe,” Tendo suggests, passing his joint off to Hermann. 

“We could get you tuition remission,” Newt cuts in. 

“Don’t you have to be married for that?”

“I suppose we’d have to navigate that with the same finesse Newton used to insist we share an office,” Hermann says, and he looks far too attractive as he takes a drag. Newt looks like a drowned child half the time he attempts to smoke. He knows this because Tendo’s used those exact words several times to describe it.

“Well I mean, one of us could just marry you,” Newt says.

“Newton, please,” it’s Hermann’s turn to interject.

“Hermann, dude. Only two of us can get married. I wouldn’t be jealous or whatever if it was you two.” When Newt catches sight of Hermann’s face, he drops the questioning. Newt’s his primary partner when it comes down to it, and they all know this. Tendo’s even expressed relief over this and while jealousy isn’t the concern, Hermann’s made it clear that if he’s marrying anyone it’s going to be Newt. “We’ll find a way to help you out.”

Tendo leans away a bit, just far enough that he can ruffle Newt’s hair. “I think I can manage with or without your help, long as I’ve got the roof over my head. The owner’s offered me a bartending gig at his other place.”

Newt passes his joint to Tendo, now that Hermann’s all but commandeered the other for the rest of the evening. Hermann pretends to be prim and proper but he loves the feeling of being high, the looseness of limb he carries with it. Of course, he’s only disclosed these feelings while high because sober Hermann would never admit to such a thing. Newt winks at him once before he leans over to kiss Tendo, taking him briefly by surprise until he melts into the kiss.

“I can think of something to make you feel a bit better than a bartending gig,” Newt says when he pulls away.

“Newton,” Hermann says, half a warning, half intrigued, which is all the prompting Newt needs to drop to his knees.

Taking it in stride, Tendo laughs and takes a drag as Newt works on undoing his trousers. Newt takes a moment and looks up at Tendo with a look of adoration. He’s greeted with the sight of Hermann leaning over, taking the joint from him, and then leaning back in for what appears to be a very filthy kiss. While it seems lovely to watch, Newt knows that he has other things he needs to be doing at at the moment.

Half sighing, half cooing, he rubs his cheek against the front of Tendo’s briefs. A hand tangles in his hair and he realizes only after a few moments that it’s Hermann’s, he can tell by the way he’s unafraid to be firm, the way he knows Newt wants his hair tugged and pulled. He moans in appreciation and Hermann tugs again before releasing his hair.

Newt pulls Tendo’s cock out of his briefs then, giving a few strokes while he’s still half-hard. When he’s satisfied, he licks along the shaft, slow and deliberate as he teases a moan out of Tendo. He’s pleased with the sound despite the fact that it’s muffled by Hermann’s mouth. Or maybe he’s pleased with the sound because of it, Newt doesn’t really question the sort of things that involve both men that he’s in love with. He gives another look upwards, feels a wet heat pooling in his own groin at the sight of them, kissing and lost in each other. Hermann’s got a hand up Tendo’s shirt and they both look lost in the moment.

Never one to go too long without attention, Newt chooses that moment to take the head of Tendo’s cock into his mouth. Tendo gasps above him and Newt’s smug, he feels ridiculously smug as he takes more of that beautiful cock in, pulling Tendo’s mouth away from the kissing to make very pleased noises. Hermann lays his hand on Newt’s head again, directing it on Tendo’s cock, murmuring words of praise that are directed at both of them and neither of them. 

Hermann’s mouth latches onto Tendo’s neck, kissing him so sweetly as Newt sucks him, both showing their appreciation for him and all he’s done as a partner. Newt can only hope actions convey what words have a difficult time doing, or what overusing words has made seem hollow or difficult to achieve. The position allows Newt to unbutton his own trousers, slide a hand inside and tease his fingers against his slick folds, then back up to rubbing at his clit. If he doesn’t give himself some relief, he becomes too focused on his own arousal and he doesn’t want to see selfish when this is about comfort.

When Tendo comes, he grips onto the edge of the desk hair, until his knuckles are what. Newt swallows down, doesn’t let go until he’s twitchy and oversensitive. Hermann definitely does not get the memo, or does not care, as he keeps up the kissing. The bulge in his own trousers is obvious and Newt debates slipping over closer and taking matters into his own hands before they’re both insisting he stands back up. 

The moments like these were awkward at first, the sharing of kisses and touches between three, but they manage well enough. They’re all as enamored with their love for each other as they are for their own loves that it’s easy to get sucked in.

“Newton, darling,” Hermann says at length. “Why don’t you take those trousers off and sit up on the desk, hmm?”

Newt’s not the type to waste time or stop listening to instructions in these situations, so he does just as asked. He even takes it the step too far that’s customary of him by spreading his legs rather lewdly as he sits there. Normally Hermann would chide him, but instead he positions himself between Newt’s legs, taking advantage of the fact that the desk positions his groin nearly perfectly aligned with Hermann’s erection. Newt squirms a bit and throws his arms around Hermann.

“Don’t tease him like that, Hermann,” Tendo says as he fastens his pants. He wastes no time in hopping up next to Newt on the desk. It groans a bit under the weight of two bodies and they laugh. “Just fuck him like he wants.”

Hermann snorts, but works on undoing his trousers and pulling out his cock. He gives a few strokes, preening at the attention (though he’d never admit it), before he lines up carefully. Newt moans, his socked toes curling as Hermann presses into his warm cunt and he feels so lucky in that moment to be so loved. It seems so easy for Hermann to let go when he’s like this, grunting with each thrust as terms of endearment are half swallowed. Newt and Tendo both tease him, alternating kissing him and each other until it’s become too much for Newt- until he needs to focus on his own pleasure.

When he moves his hand to rub at his clit, though, it’s swatted away, replaced by Tendo’s more careful hand. He’s so adept with his fingers, so practiced at how to tease just the right way, and stroke in the perfect way. Newt’s almost embarrassed by how quickly he comes undone, clenching around Hermann’s cock as he fucks into him. Newt realizes only after he’s come down from the orgasm that Tendo’s still touching him, softer and gentler, but enough that he’s still a bit oversensitive and he keens, high in his throat.

“Need me to stop?” Tendo asks, his voice now as he nuzzles against Newt’s neck.

“No,” Newt answers, shaking his head. “Please don’t. You know how that one is, anyway.”

“That one?” Hermann asks, even with the difficulty of forming proper words.

“Ah yes, everyone needs to come before he does,” Tendo teases. “And darling Newton needs to come at least twice.”

Hermann snorts again, but it’s lost in the sound of heavy breathing and moaning. Newt urges him forward for a kiss, even if it makes the positioning a bit awkward. They manage, they always do, and when Newt comes for a second time, Hermann follows shortly after. There’s no dignity in orgasm, but there’s an openness and trust in the odd sounds coming out of Hermann’s mouth. Newt feels such a dear love for both of his partners in that moment, even as he’s sweat through his shirt and disheveled.

“Ah, shit,” Tendo says. “We shoulda done that on the piano.”

“Oh no.” Newt shakes his head. “You’re the one doing the fucking at the piano, it’s only fair for old time’s sake.”

“And what,” Hermann begins, pulling out carefully, “will I be doing all the while?”

Tendo smiles at Hermann and hands over a handkerchief for him to clean up. Newt’s already feeling the regret of having to awkwardly walk to the men’s room.

“You can watch,” Newt remarks. “Or you can eat me out afterwards, whichever you prefer.”

“Oh, that’s a thought…”

“Hermann, we should get home, hmm?” Newt continues.

“It has been a long night, boys,” Tendo adds. “I could use some rest and wouldn’t want to be sending off two zombies to work tomorrow.”

He leans down and picks up Newt’s pants to hand them over. Hermann takes a moment to rest in the chair. The exertions have likely pained his leg and Newt wants nothing more than to offer him a rub, but that will have to wait. 

They manage to clean up without too much awkwardness or laughter, and the club is completely empty when they leave. Tendo carefully locks up, giving a sad, fond smile at the place, even if he’s still got a few months of singing ahead of him. On the way home, Newt sits in the back of the car with his head on Tendo’s shoulder as he sings. Hermann is quiet, but Newt catches him more than once looking back at them with a smile. Newt hopes that they both know how much this is exactly what he needs, that he couldn’t ask for anything more than a song and a drive home in the safety of Hermann’s car.

**Author's Note:**

> On twitter at newtguzzler and tumblr at pendragoff


End file.
